lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Universes
LEGO Universes 'is an upcoming Toys-to-Life video game baseated on different LEGO Themes. Gameplay Overview The gameplay from LEGO Universes is similar to the previous LEGO games: the playar can destroy brick-built objects and earn studs (the game's currency) from them, build objects to pass through a specific challenge, defeat dozens of enemies without difficulties, fight against powerful bosses and use specific abilities to resolve certain puzzles. However, the game mechanic is very different from previous games. The biggest change is the Toys-to-Life gameplay system. Instead of unlocking characters in the game itself to play with them, players have to acquire LEGO minifigures (sold separatly from the game's Starter Pack) and put them in the ToyPad in order to use their abilities and powers. For example, the player can't use Captain America's abilities if he doesn't have the Captain America minfigure on the ToyPad. The same thing occurs with vehicles. In order to be playable in-game, the buildable LEGO version of the vehicle must be in the ToyPad. A new feature from LEGO Universes is the gadgets system. Included with some characters in the expansion packs, the gadgets have special powers and abilities that can be used in the game. They are very similar to the vehicles itself, althrough both features are different things. Expansion Packs LEGO Universes biggest differential from previous LEGO games, the Expansion Packs are, as the name suggests, packs that expand the game's experience. The packs include one or more minifigures, and one or two vehicles/gadgets. The Story Packs and Level Packs also includes exclusive playable levels, baseated on televison shows and movies. There are four types of Expansion Packs in LEGO Universes: *'Story Packs: includes one minifigure, one vehicle and six in-game playable levels baseated on recent movies; *'Level Packs: '''includes one minifigure, one vehicle, one gadget and one in-game playable level baseated on a televison show or movie; *'Team Packs: includes two minifigures and two vehicles/gadgets (or both); *'Fun Packs: '''includes one minifigure and one vehicle or gadget. The Expansion Packs can be bought in stores specialized in videogames. The prices for each pack can vary between stores. Abilities *'Acrobatics: 'when certain characters approaches white and pink collored walls or poles, they can perform wall-jumping and swing pole to pole. *'Boomerang Switches: 'characters who can use certain Boomerang-like objects to activate Boomerang Switches. *'Charge Electricity Switch: 'characters who can charge electricity switches. *'Computer Hacking: 'characters who can hack computers by playing mini-games. *'Dark Area Illumination: 'characters who can illuminate dark areas. *'Glass Shattering: 'characters who can shatter translucent-blue (glass) objects. *'Grapple: 'characters who can pull down special grapple points. *'Gold LEGO Blowup: 'characters who can blowup gold LEGO objects. *'Ice Powers: 'characters who can manipulate ice, being able to freeze water and enemies, put out fires, shoot ice beams and creating ice shields. *'Invisibility: 'characters who can bypass security cameras. *'Lantern Constructs: 'characters who can use a Lantern Ring to create any object when approaches to bouncing translucent-green pieces. *'Laser: 'characters who can shoot red or orange beams to melt down or cut gold LEGO objects and melt ice. *'Mind Control: 'when certain characters approaches non-playable characters with a question mark over their head, they can control them to complete certain puzzles. *'Object Levitation: 'characters who can levitate bouncing objects surrounded by a blue magic-like sphere. *'Phase Through Walls: 'characters who can phase through specific walls. *'Shield Powers: 'characters who can use shield-like objects or powers to deflect enemie fire and attacks. *'Shrunk Powers: ''TBA'' *'Silver LEGO Blowup: '''characters who can blowup silver LEGO objects. *'Small Hatches Acess: short-legged characters who can acess and pass through small hatches. *'Super-Senses: '''characters who can find hidden objects. *'Super-Strength: 'characters who can pull orange handles, break cracked walls, create and throw rock masses and super-jump. *'Target Shooting: 'characters who can shoot at bullseye LEGO pieces with projectiles. *'Water Powers: 'characters who can put out fires, perform underwater swimmings, shoot water beams and clean hazard areas. *'X-Ray Vision: 'characters who can see through green LEGO walls to solve puzzles within it. Franchises The following franchises are part of LEGO Universes: *DC Comics *DC Movies **Suicide Squad **Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice **Justice League *DC Television **Arrow **The Flash **Supergirl **Legends of Tomorrow *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Ghostbusters *Harry Potter *Marvel Comics *Marvel Movies **Captain America: Civil War **Doctor Strange *Marvel Television **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daredevil **Jessica Jones *Pirates of the Caribbean *Star Wars **Star Wars: A New Hope **Star Wars: The Force Awakens *The Hobbit *The Huntsman: Winter's War *The Lord of the Rings Packs Starter Pack Includes: *One ToyPad; *Three minifigures (Batman, Iron Man and Harry Potter); *LEGO Universe game disc; *Buildable LEGO Gateway. Story Packs 'Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice Story Pack Includes: *One minifigure (Superman) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Metropolis) *One vehicle (Batmobile) 'Captain America: Civil War Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Captain America) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Avengers Facility) *One vehicle (Avengers Quinjet) 'Doctor Strange Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Doctor Strange) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Sanctum Sanctorum) *One vehicle (TBA) 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Newt Scamander) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (MACUSA Entrance) *One vehicle (Niffler) 'Ghostbusters' Includes: *One minifigure (Abby Yates) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *One vehicle (Ecto-1) 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Rey) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Maz Kanata's Castle) *One vehicle (Rey's Speeder) 'Suicide Squad Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Harley Quinn) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Midway City) *One vehicle (Jokermobile) 'The Huntsman: Winter's War Story Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Freya) *One alternative LEGO Gateway (Freya's Ice Castle) *One vehicle (Polar Bear) Level Packs 'Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Agent Coulson) *One vehicle (Lola) *One gadget (TBA) 'Pirates of the Caribbean Level Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Jack Sparrow) *One vehicle (Black Pearl) *One gadget (Kraken) 'The Hobbit Level Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Bilbo Baggins) *One vehicle (Battle Goat) *One gadget (Elven Arrow Launcher) Team Packs 'DC Comics Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Wonder Woman and Aquaman) *Two vehicles (Invisible Jet and Aqua Watercraft) 'DC Television Arrow Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Green Arrow and John Diggle) *Two vehicles (Green Arrow's Motorcycle and Team Arrow's Van) 'DC Television The Flash Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Flash and Joe West) *One vehicle (S.T.A.R. Labs Van) *One gadget (B.O.O.T) 'DC Television Supergirl Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Supergirl and Martian Manhunter) *One vehicle (Kryptonian Pod) *One gadget (Kelex) 'DC Television Legends of Tomorrow Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Atom and White Canary) *One vehicle (Waverider) *One gadget (TBA) 'Harry Potter Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort) *Two gadgets (Fawkes and Nagini) 'Marvel Comics Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Thor and Spider-Man) *One vehicle (Spider-Cycle) *One gadget (Asgardian Cannon) 'Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Agent May and Quake) *One vehicle (The Bus) *One gadget (TBA) 'Marvel Television Daredevil Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Daredevil and Punisher) *One vehicle (TBA) *One gadget (TBA) 'Marvel Television Jessica Jones Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Jessica Jones and Luke Cage) *One vehicle (Luke Cage's Motorcycle) *One gadget (TBA) 'Star Wars: A New Hope Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader) *One vehicle (Millenium Falcon) *One gadget (Death Star) 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (Finn and Poe Dameron) *Two vehicles (First Order TIE Fighter and Poe's X-Wing) 'The Lord of the Rings Team Pack' Includes: *Two minifigures (TBA and Gandalf the Grey) *One vehicle (Eagle) *One gadget (TBA) Fun Packs 'DC Comics Cyborg Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Cyborg) *One gadget (Cyberguard) 'DC Comics Green Lantern Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Green Lantern) *One vehicle (TBA) 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Tina Goldstein) *One gadget (Swooping Evil) 'Marvel Comics Black Widow Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Black Widow) *One vehicle (Black Widow's Motorcyle) 'Marvel Comics Hawkeye Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Hawkeye) *One vehicle (Cloud Rider) 'Marvel Comics Hulk Fun Pack' 'Includes: *One minifigure (Hulk) *One vehicle (Smash-Mobile) 'Pirates of the Caribbean Fun Pack Includes: *One minifigure (Davy Jones) *One vehicle (Flying Dutchman) 'Star Wars: A New Hope Chewbacca Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Chewbacca) *One gadget (TBA) 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens Kylo Ren Fun Pack' Includes: *One minifigure (Kylo Ren) *One vehicle (Command Shuttle) Characters Non-Playable Characters Story Packs Exclusive Characters Vehicles Gadgets Levels Story Mode Levels TBA Story Packs Levels ''Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' ''Captain America: Civil War ''Doctor Strange TBA ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' TBA ''Ghostbusters'' TBA ''Star Wars: The Force Awakes'' ''Suicide Squad'' TBA ''The Hunstman: Winter's War'' TBA Level Packs ''Marvel Television Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ''Pirates of the Caribbean '' ''The Hobbit Adventure Worlds DC Comics, Movies and Television *Gotham City (avaiable with Batman on the ToyPad) **Arkham Asylum **ACE Chemicals **GCPD Building ***Batsignal **Wayne Industries Building **Wayne Manor ***Batcave *Metropolis (Avaiable with Superman on the ToyPad) **Daily Planet Bulding **LexCorp Tower **Heroes Park ***Superman Statue **Kryptonian Scout Ship *Midway City (avaiable with Harley Quinn on the ToyPad) **Midway City Train Station *Star City (avaiable with Green Arrow on the ToyPad) **Arrowcave **City Hall **Palmer Technologies Building *Central City (avaiable with Flash on the ToyPad) **CC Jitters **CCPD Building **Central City Picture News Building **S.T.A.R. Labs *National City (avaiable with Supergirl on the ToyPad) **CatCo Worldwide Media **Lord Technologies Facility **D.E.O. Headquarters Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *New York 1920 (avaiable with Newt Scamander on the ToyPad¹) **MACUSA Ghostbusters *New York **Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Harry Potter *Hogwarts (avaiable with Harry Potter on the ToyPad) **Great Hall **Viaduct Courtyard **Grand Staircase ***Gryffindor Common Room ***Clock Tower ****Clock Tower Courtyard *****Covered Bridge ******Gardens *******Hagrid's Hut *******Quidditch Pitch ***Astronomy Tower ***Dumbledore's Office ***Female Bathroom ****Chamber of Secrets Entrance *****Chamber of Secrets *Hogsmeade (avaiable with Harry Potter on the ToyPad) *Diagon Alley (avaiable with Harry Potter on the ToyPad) Marvel Comics, Movies and Television *New York (avaiable with Iron Man on the ToyPad) **Avengers Tower **SHIELD Helicarrier **New York Bulletin Building **Daily Bugle Building **Hell's Kitchen (avaiable with Daredevil on the ToyPad) ***Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***Josie's Bar ***Matt Murdock's Apartment ***Metro-General Hospital **Alias Investigations (avaiable with Jessica Jones on the ToyPad) **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Building (avaiable with Jessica Jones on the ToyPad) **Delaney Hall (avaiable with Jessica Jones on the ToyPad) **New Avengers Facility (avaiable with Captain America on the ToyPad) *Asgard (avaiable with Thor on the ToyPad) **Bifrost Bridge **Heimdall's Observatory **Throne Room Achievements/Trophies Notes Story Mode Notes Free Roam Notes *The hub worlds are much smaller than hubs from previous LEGO games. This happens because each franchise has it's Adventure World, with the final countdown of worlds being 14. For example, the New York Adventure World from the Marvel Comics franchine only have key-buildings from the New York from the Marvel comics, such as the Avengers Tower, the Daily Bugle building, etc. The only real building in this world is the Empire State. *DC's franchise has three subcategories, all of them with Adventure Worlds. Because of that, there are more than one DC portals in the Portal Selection hub. The same situation happens with Marvel's franchise subcategories. *When the player enters the Harry Potter Adventure World, the selected character is in Hogsmeade. He can either move forward an icy street to enter the Hogwarts Grounds or he can go to the Train Station to be teleported to the Diagon Alley. *All Adventure Worlds have side-quests that rewards the players with Gold Brick and studs *All Adventure Worlds have destroyed areas that can be renewed if the player spend studs to do so. *The Harry Potter Adventure World has missions baseated on each movie from the Harry Potter franchise: **The mission "Wizard Chess Time!" is baseated on the scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''when Harry, Ron and Hermione plays the Wizard Chess in order to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. **The mission "What Lives in the Pipes..." is baseated on the scene from ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Ron discovers that the Basilisk lives in Hogwarts pipes. Also following the movie, the mission leads the players to the Chamber of Secrets itself to fight agains the Basilisk. **The mission "Dementors" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban, however in no particular scene. **The mission "Dragons in Hogwarts" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire, but again, in no particular scene. **The mission "Dumbledore's Army" is baseated on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, baseated on the scene where Harry, Ron and Hermione recruits the members for the Dumbledore's Army. However in the mission the event occurs differently: the player must help some Hogwarts students to solve their problems, and them they become a part of the Dumbledore's Army. **The mission "Trouble in the Astronomy Tower" is baseated on the scene from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ''when the Death Eaters, leaded by Bellatrix Lestrange, invades Hogwarts in order to kill Albus Dumbledore. **The mission "Voldemort Attacks" is baseated on the last hour of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters invades Hogwarts to kill Harry. In the game, however, the invasion occurs in a much smaller scale, with only some Death Eaters invading the Viaduct Courtyard alongside the boss Voldemort. Expansion Packs Notes Story Packs *Althrough only one minifigure comes with each Story Pack, the levels have exclusive playable characters, with unique abilities, that can be used only in specific levels of that Story Pack. **Black Widow, Batman, Hawkeye and Wonder Woman are the only minifigures whose costumes change in the Story Packs. Level Packs Team Packs Fun Packs